ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Nemesis Attacks
Plot In Azmuth's tower, on Galvan Prime, Azmuth is standing on his balcony, staring into the stars. A young, female Chimera Sui Generis walks up behind him. (Azmuth): What is it, Myaxx? (Myaxx): We have updated information on the break in last night. (Azmuth): Elaborate. (Myaxx): We have a surveillance video that shows the intruder. Myaxx puts a small silver disk on the ground and presses a blue button on the top. The disk projects a hologram screen of a surveillance video. On screen, a young human walks into the Omnitrix graveyard and deactivates a force field, containing a black gauntlet. He picks it up and walks out of the room. (Azmuth): No.... not him. End Scene Ghostfreak flies across the screen and punches Kraab, sending him flying. (Ghostfreak): Haven't we been over this? You're not gonna get a reward from me. (Kraab): But I can still try! (shoots orange goo at Ghostfreak) Ghostfreak is covered in the goo. (Ghostfreak): Ahh! This is disgusting. (Kraab punches at Ghostfreak who struggles and fails to turn intangible) (getting up) Ow, what did you do to me? (Kraab): I stabilized your ectoplasm, making it easier to do this! (punches Ghostfreak) (Ghostfreak): (rubbing him head) Oh, I should have known. (Reckons) Come and get me, crabby! Kraab charges Ghostfreak, who hits the Infinity, changing to Water Hazard. Water Hazard fires two streams of water at Kraab, sending him flying backward into a brick wall. (Kraab): Nice move, but now it's my turn! (Water Hazard): I'm ready, are you? Kraab and Water Hazard charge each other. When they get close, Water Hazard hits the Infinity, changing into Upgrade, who merges with Kraab. (Upgrade): Ha, doesn't feel good, does it? Kraab starts hitting himself in the face with his claw. (Upgrade): Stop hitting yourself, stop hitting yourself. (Kraab): Enough! (grabs Upgrade and throws him off) I've had enough of you, Bowman! (fires lasers at Upgrade) Upgrade dodges and hits the Infinity, changing to Shocksquatch. Shocksquatch fires a bolt of lightning from his mouth at Kraab. It hits Kraab and overloads his suit, knocking him out. (Shocksquatch): That's right, boy-oh, down and out! (revert) (Bryce): (Over Agent's Communications Channel) Max, you read? (Max): (From Infinity) Loud and clear, what do you need? (Bryce): Just took out Kraab, he's ready for pick up. (Max): Good, you've really been rounding up Vilgax's lackeys. (Bryce): Yeah, they're easy to find, since they're stuck on Earth. (Max): Alright a group of Agents will be there in five minutes, they'll take him off your hands. (Bryce): Thanks. (hangs up) Later, at the scene of the battle, a hooded figure walks out of the shadows and picks up a rock. (Figure): Hm... Bowman will prove to be a worthy opponent. The figure walks away. End Scene At Bryce's apartment, Bryce is asleep in his bed, when the wakes up suddenly. He gets up, and walks into the kitchen. He opens the fridge, hoping for a snack. (Bryce): Ugh... I can't ever find anything to eat in here. (The Infinity starts beeping) What the...? (Infinity): Duplicate Omnitrix Signature in area. (Bryce): Huh, that's weird. Bryce walks outside and down the steps, out into the street. The hooded figure walks out into the light. (Bryce): Who are you? (Figure): Your fiercest opponent! (rips off his hood, revealing himself to be Nemevoc, wearing a black shirt, with purple trim, jeans, and white gauntlet, which has a dial with a purple hourglass symbol on it. Bryce gives him a confused look) You don't recognize me? Oh well, you'll know my name just long enough for me to kill you! (he twists the dial and slams it down, transforming into Darkflame) Darkflame has purple eyes, purple flame lines, and a purple Omnitrix symbol on his chest. (Bryce): How'd you get an Infinity? (Darkflame): Simple, I built it. (breathes black fire at Bryce) Bryce dodges and activates then slams the Infinity, transforming into Diamondhead. Diamondhead fires crystal shards at Darkflame, who raises his arms to block, the shards sticking in his arms. He roars in pain and stumbles back. Diamondhead fires crystals under him, encasing his feet in crystal. Darkflame flaps his wings, trying to get out of the crystal. (Darkflame): (struggling) It, ah, appears that, agh, you've subdued me, ah! However, I have options.(hits the badge on his chest) Darkflame is engulfed in purple light. When the light fades, Diamondhead takes his place, and shifts through the crystal. (Diamondhead): What?! (Negative Diamondhead): You didn't think I'd attempt to replicate the Omnitrix without the switching component, did you? (Diamondhead): I'd thought about it. Diamondhead hits the Infinity, changing to Wolfsbane. (Diamondhead): Ha ha ha! What's a wolf supposed to do to Taedenite? (Wolfsbane smirks) No answer? Fine! Diamondhead fires crystals at Wolfsbane, who dodges and charges Diamondhead. They deadlock, and Wolfsbane splits his snout into four. Diamondhead backs up, startled. Wolfsbane fires a green sonic howl at Diamondhead. Diamondhead moves his arms to block, but the howl cracks his arms. Diamondhead falls to the ground, on his face, and reverts. End Scene Wolfsbane is standing over Nemevoc, passed out. (Wolfsbane): That's what I thought, Nemevoc. (Nemevoc): (slowly getting up) How... how did you know that would work? (Wolfsbane): I study. (revert) (Nemevoc):What are you going to do? (Voice): Absolutely nothing. Azmuth teleports in. (Nemevoc): Azmuth? (Azmuth): Yes, it is I. (Nemevoc): What, what are you doing here? (Azmuth): I am here to take your Omnitrix. It was foolish to try and replicate my design. (Nemevoc): That's where you're wrong. I did replicate it, down to the Codon Transceiver. (Azmuth): That component was scraped years ago. You've proven my point further. (Azmuth jumps onto Nemevoc's Negative Infinity and rips the dial out) You will no longer disrespect my greatest creation with this mockery. (jumps down) (Nemevoc): Azmuth, wait. (teleported by Azmuth) AZMUTH!!! (Azmuth): (sighs) He should no longer bother you. Without his inferior Omnitrix he won't be able to leave Primus. (Bryce): Thank you. (Azmuth): For taking his Omnitrix? (Bryce): No, for building mine. (Azmuth): Paradox was right about you.- (Bryce): Who? (Azmuth): - if only I'd met you sooner.(teleports away) (Bryce): Azmuth.... I guess I'll ask another day. THE END Characters Heroes *Bryce Bowman *Myaxx *Azmuth *Max Tennyson (voice only) Villains *Kraab *Nemevoc Aliens By Bryce *Ghostfreak *Water Hazard *Upgrade *Shocksquatch *Diamondhead *Wolfsbane By Nemevoc *Darkflame *Diamondhead Trivia *This episode has the highest transformations so far *It is revealed that Nemevoc built his own Omnitrix *Azmuth takes Nemevoc's Omnitrix, and traps him on Primus Category:Episodes Category:BBO